December 21
by ms.akemi22
Summary: After 3 years, Ran and Shinichi met again.


It was the middle of the busy season, snow was falling and in a couple of days, it will be Christmas Eve. Shinichi still hasn't found the perfect gift for her. In a rare occurrence that he was able to get off work early, he decided to try his luck and brave the busy shopping departments, when he bumped into her. The perfect Angel. Ran Mouri smiled to him and called his name in through a crowd. "Shinichi-kun, What are you doing here?" she gave him the same smile she used to, way before their relationship turned for the worst.

"Finishing some last minute shopping," he replied.

"Oh." she huffed into her hand as it was so cold out. "If you're not so busy, how about some drinks? I was supposed to meet with Sonoko but she's running a little late."

Shinichi nodded " A drink would be great."

In a small cafe, Ran and Shinichi sat right across each other. Shinichi taking in her presence and making observance on how she stayed the same yet different from the last time he saw her. "What?" she blushed as she noticed that he is staring at her. "Nothing, you look good. Happier" he noted, as his mind flashed back to 3 years ago.

 _"I can't take it anymore Shinichi!" Ran cried "I'll never be your first priority, I understand that, but to not even be your second best. It hurts Shinichi!"_

She smiles and fidgeted with her wedding ring. "I am happy."

His eyes followed her hand movements. "I'm glad, and congratulation." he genuinely congratulated her. She looked surprised at his words before she realized that she was playing with her ring. "Thank You." They both fall into a comfortable silence as they are lost in their own thoughts until their hot beverages arrived. "How are you Shinichi? Are you seeing anyone new?" she teased him, and he responded with an uncomfortable laugh. "I've been told that no one would fall for me until I stop attracting dead bodies." They had a friendly banter and caught up with each other for the first time since they had split 3 years ago.

* * *

"Ai-chan! Are those Shinichi-oniichan and Ran-onechan?" Ayumi pointed out to the two sitting in a cafe. "Should we say hi?" she was getting giddy at the thought of the two adults might get back together. Haibara shook her head. "It looks like they're having a serious conversation. We should leave them alone." Ayumi looked disappointed before nodding. "If you say so." She smiled at their dates, "Let's go watch a movie!"

Haibara lingered back for a moment and stared at the two before joining Ayumi and their date. A pang of jealousy in her chest.

* * *

Shinichi caught sight of the light-haired beauty, Haibara from his peripheral view, he suddenly stood up intending to call out to her.

"Shinichi," Ran gave him a troubled expression " Where are going?"

For a moment, he lost his composure as he watched Haibara joined the group date. "Ah, I wonder…" he mused out loud and sat back down, flustered. "Sorry" he muttered. The lightheartedness of their reunion is replaced with the elephant in the room. The reason they broke up 3 years ago.

 _Ran knew it is ridiculous for her to feel jealous of the 12 years old Haibara, but she couldn't help herself as she knew that from the start, Shinichi never treated Haibara as a child. The moment Shinichi came back, the two of them seems to have a world of their own, untouchable._

"What is she to you?" she questioned looking straight into his eyes.

 _"I see the way you look at her!" Ran screamed at him._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about Ran." he yelled back "Why are you bringing her into this?"_

 _"You're in love with her. I can see it. Don't lie to me." Tears are running down Ran's face._

He closed his eyes for a second before looking straight at Ran's "She's my everything," his eyes softened "I wish I knew it beforehand, and it might have saved us all the heartache." he confessed.

"She's just a child."

"I guess it's my turn to wait."

* * *

AN: This is my take on what would happen when the whole series had ended, Shinichi and Ran would have dated for a while, but Ran would feel loneliness because she could feel that there is part of Shinichi she couldn't touch and would feel jealous to the people around him that had a direct involvement to his "case". Particularly with Haibara as she grows older and closer to Shinichi. and from that, the love seems to have just faded away. She only brought it up again because she wants some kind of closure and has some justification for her jealousy. Anyway, let me know what you think. Read Review or Whatever.


End file.
